


The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 22: Feeling Her

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	The Queens of Stormholt Part 10 Chapter 22: Feeling Her

The bedroom is a welcome sight to Kenna and Val. Standing in there brings back a collection of loving memories between them. Death and destruction on a massive scale have taken its toll on the queens of Stormholt. There is great sorrow in their hearts; loved ones gone before their time, but first, they need to spend time making a happy memory. They need to feel each other. Kenna walks over to the bath, turns it on, distributes lavender soap and rose petals on the water and walks back to Val.

Their muscles ache; the very sight of the hot water reminds them of how sore they feel. Removing their armor is labored, but they’re too aroused to care. With her arms stiff, Kenna manages to take off Val’s clothes and kisses her. With her fingers, she traces patterns on the Ebrimel Queen’s skin, careful to avoid the fresh cuts and bruises. Her center is wet from the sight of Val bare before her. 

She presses her lips against Val’s neck and collarbone as she strokes her wife’s wet folds. After some teasing, she slips a finger inside and grabs Val’s butt with her free hand. A pleasurable groan escapes Val’s lips as Kenna moves her finger inside. Val holds her around the neck, tugging at her negligee until she lets go and disrobes to stand naked with her wife. They share a wordless moment to enjoy the sight of each other before they bathe. 

Upon entering the bath, the Queens of Stormholt let out a collective sigh of pleasure. Their soreness melts away in the hot water. Further making them relax is their touch. Kenna instructs Val to sit on her lap, and the Ebrimel Queen happily complies. At first, Kenna kisses the back of Val’s neck and shoulders while gently grabbing her breasts. She then moves her hands to give Val a back massage. The moans of ecstasy coming from her wife make Kenna feel tingly.   
Soaping Val’s arms is a turn on for her. Of course, Val is well aware that Kenna’s always been attracted to her strength. She and Val soap each other up and she becomes light headed as Val massages her breasts. The anticipation goes to be too much for her, and she has Val get out of the bath and sit on the edge, granted her access to Val’s entrance.

She tastes Val, tonguing her folds and nub and taking in the moans coming from her wife. Her hands press against Val’s inner thighs and move up to join her mouth at Val’s swollen center. She doesn’t know how long she’s been lapping up Val’s juices, but she wants to keep going. Eventually, she pulls out and beings to kiss Val’s wet core. 

They switch positions, and Val eases a finger inside of her before tasting her. At this moment, she reminds herself how much she and Val love each other, which only increases the pleasure as she comes. Val is more than a great lay, this is her soulmate; the one with whom she will spend eternity as their every word and act is a declaration of infinite love for one another. Their kiss is long and intense and they taste themselves on each others lips.

They both climb back into the bath, holding each other in the now warm water.   
“We have much to mourn tomorrow,” Kenna says to a sleepy-eyed Val, “but I’m glad we had tonight to enjoy ourselves.”

The Ebrimel Queen lifts her head up to kiss Kenna, “we needed this,” she says, “it’s been too long since we’ve touched each other, and you know I love you more than anything or anyone.”

She caresses Val’s face, “I love you more than words can say,” she tells her wife, “it’s still amazing how much we’ve been through together, and through it all, our love grows stronger every day.”

Hot water pours back in before she shuts it back off. “I thought we could spend some more time here,” she explains to Val, biting her lip, “it’s been so long since I’ve heard you sing. Do you think I could hear you now?”

Val pulls her close, embracing her tightly in the water and looks at her tenderly before saying, “I would love to.”

When Val opens her mouth to sing, it’s so soft it’s almost a whisper, yet as beautiful a sound as Kenna’s ever heard. She closes her eyes and sinks into her wife’s embrace. The gentle vibration from Val’s chest relaxes her. When she wakes up, night has fallen and it’s time to dry off and go to sleep. 

They collapse into bed, sleeping soundly for the first time in months, unaware that there is one more surprise for them that will change their family forever.


End file.
